


Versos con esfuerzo

by AlessaDiMond



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance, poemas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaDiMond/pseuds/AlessaDiMond
Summary: Poemas varios que he escrito con el tiempo.





	1. Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Este poema en especifico está ligeramente inspirado en la ship Wincest de Supernatural (Dean/Sam), pero solo se nota hasta la ultima linea, así que puedes ignorarla y ya si no te gusta esa ship ^^

Al caer la lluvia  
tú estas junto a mi  
y cada gota refleja  
mi gran amor hacia ti.

Todo el tiempo pienso en ti,  
día, tarde y noche,  
esperando no ver en sus ojos  
ese gran reproche.

El sol le da paso a la luna  
al anochecer,  
pero sin importar la hora,  
mi amor está a tu merced.

Mi amor hacia ti es eterno,  
estemos en el cielo o el infierno.  
Nos buscaremos mutuamente,  
aún sin importarnos parecer codependientes.

"Debo decirle lo que siento",  
pense la última vez que te vi.  
Sería capaz de vender mi alma,  
por tenerte otra vez junto a mi.

Tu ausencia me partía el alma,  
tu aroma me faltaba  
y la falta de tu risa  
mucho más me afectaba.

Tal vez querías mucho a Jess,  
más sabías que no la amabas.  
Dejémonos de mentiras,  
Cas no tiene que saber nada."


	2. Quisiera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en J.

Quisiera poder odiarte,   
porque al parecer quererte  
nunca fue suficiente.

Pensé que lo sería,  
y aunque así fue al inicio  
un poco después  
todo fue distinto.

No lo fue para ti,   
pero a mi mucho afectó.  
Aunque no lo parecía,  
todo era distinto.

Quisiera poder olvidarte,   
pero cada cosa que haces   
es una cosa más que me lo impide.

Cada acción hacia mi,  
cada cosa que decías,   
Esas palabras de aliento,   
eran lo que más me dolía.

Porque aunque lo decías,  
nunca fue suficiente.  
Podríamos decir que se debía  
a mi naturaleza deprimente.

Porque por más que quiera odiarte,   
nunca te odiaré.  
No por que no quiera,   
si no por que no puedo.

Y no puedo por que eres así,  
es imposible odiarte.  
Tu forma de ser,   
arregla todo al instante.

Tengo más problemas,   
pero ni pensar hablarlos contigo.  
Por que sin duda entre ellos, tu eres el peor.

El peor porque me haces sentir como la mejor.  
El peor porque me haces tener esperanza.  
El peor por que me haces sentir querida.

Quiero dejar de quererte,  
porque no se puede querer a alguien  
sin quererse primero uno mismo.

Quiero muchas cosas imposibles.  
Por ejemplo,   
quiero que me quieras.


	3. Destinatario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en J, nuevamente.

A alguien que quiero,  
o alguien a quién quería.  
Es a quien dedicó este verso,  
que escribo en agonía.

De que te quería, así es.  
De que te quiero, no lo se.  
Creo que quiero a la persona  
que tú solías ser.

El tiempo te ha cambiado,   
y como no,  
he cambiado yo también.  
El cambio es inevitable,  
ambos lo sabemos bien.

Pero entre el cambio y el olvido  
hay gran diferencia.  
Olvidarme es lo que has hecho,  
anulando mi presencia.

Cuando incluso anulada de tu mente,  
tu me sigues mensajeando.  
Aunque más de todos ellos  
sean solo mero engaño.

Porque un desliz no es algo tan grave,  
mientras no sea algo crucial.  
Antes no me mandaste a mi  
tu gran voto nupcial.

Puede que te equivoques  
porque estás pensando en mi.  
Aunque mira quien habla,  
que esto lo escribo por ti.

Y aunque seguramente no lo leas  
esto necesito sacarlo de mi.  
Pues es más útil escrito  
que simplemente sentido.


End file.
